


Dream smp Prompts

by Bellabella_Leaf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Dream’s Blob, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Headcanon, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid War, Hybrid revolution, Niki | Nihachu-centric, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pandoras Vault, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prompt Fic, Purpled Alien, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sick Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), The Nether (Minecraft), UFOs, orphan child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellabella_Leaf/pseuds/Bellabella_Leaf
Summary: I love writing but I can never finish anything I start, so I’ve decided to put out prompts or ideas that I’ve come up with
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	1. Dream’s “Child”/Blob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has a “child”/blob

Before Dream was locked away in prison a strange child/blob had suddenly begun to follow him around. At first Dream was irritated with the child and tried to push them away but he quickly became attached and would protect this child at all costs.

He never planned on telling the server about the child fearing they would take them away from him, but rather the opposite happened. He was the one taken away. 

When Punz’s army showed up and took Dream to prison he was screaming about how he couldn’t leave “them”. No one knew who them was but it was quickly discovered. A search party had been sent to remove all items from Dream’s base. A scared child with a face the same as Dream’s mask was there.

The child was taken to the rest of the server. It was quickly discovered to be Dream’s “child” when he was questioned about them. The child could not speak. 

The server was now torn about what to do. Allow the two to be brought back together under supervision, or leave Dream to rot in the cell and raise this “child” on their own.

Although the answer becomes clear quite quickly. Dream and the child both become deathly sick and the only way to save either of them, is to finally reunite the two.


	2. Blood for the Blood Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade finds a piglin hybrid orphan

Technoblade has always disliked children specifically _orphans,_ but when he runs into a strange orphan child he can’t help but see himself. All alone.

The girl was also a piglin hybrid and was not treated well by the villagers. She constantly followed Technoblade around and tried to stab him multiple times. She actually grazed Technoblade once, but no harm was done. She probably took a liking to him because he too was a piglin hybrid.

She did not understand English but the two were able to communicate though Piglinish. Her name was Shroombloom.

The more Techno watched her the more he saw himself. He eventually took her in and taught her how to speak English and fight. She was naturally gifted with a sword as well.   
  
He later got her back story and figured out that they also had similar stories. Cast out by piglins because they weren’t full piglins and pushed away by humans for being part “monster”.

As the two got older they began to kill the innocent together and hate the government. The voices quickly gave her a title:

  
  


Blood for the Blood Queen.


	3. The Purple Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain purple teen is an alien

Purpled is an alien from outer space. He’s got a UFO, bright purple eyes, antennae, and he can float. The server had never been able to figure out he was an alien. Although he never wanted to tell them either, plus he hid his antennae. And... he would never float around them. They all assumed that he had just built a house to look like a UFO. 

He wasn’t ever found out to be an alien until one unfortunate day. He got tired of not floating all the time and when he assumed no one was around he began to float. Unknowingly Tommyinnit, Tubbo, and Ranboo all had been watching him. They wanted to ask him something.

Purpled was happily floating and building another spacecraft when Tommy ran out from his hiding place and demanded to know why Dream had given Purpled operator. Dream hadn’t given purpled anything. In a moment of panic Purpled dropped to the ground and ran off.

Now of course Tommy being the loud person he was told the entire server, but when Dream denied giving Purpled operator the server knew something was up.

After much difficulty, they were able to catch purpled and ask him what was going on. Much convincing was done before Purpled finally told the server he was an alien and that his UFO was indeed an actual UFO. Tommy thought it was the coolest thing ever, Tubbo wanted to preform experiments, (Purpled declined) and the rest of the server was pretty chill about it. They were mostly a bit shocked though.


	4. A Certain Green Mans Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a crack fic, involving Dream’s family.

Basically Dream’s mother finds out that he was locked in prison for being a bad person. So she drags him out of the prison and yells (and smacks a few times) at him in front of the whole server. Then she drags him back home.


	5. Blaze in The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze hybrid Sapnap

Sapnap is a blaze hybrid. A blaze is a creature of the Nether, so clearly they don’t do well it the cold. Some Dream SMP (including Sapnap) decided to move to a snowy tundra near Technoblade hoping to get a fresh start and putting the past behind them. Sapnap unfortunately faints due to the cold after about a day of being there, and no one is sure why. Sapnap never bothered to tell anyone he was a hybrid, it wasn’t on purpose. He just never really thought about it.


	6. Hybird War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of an Au idea where most of the dream smp members are hybrids

An upraising has begun. Years after being discriminated against, the hybrids have declared war on any and all humans, hunter or not. A young human named Niki and her adopted brother Ranboo are desperately trying to figure out how to avoid the bloody battles. Until Niki is caught by the hybrid revolution, believing she is a hunter and that they are saving Ranboo. Humans hate hybrids and hybrids hate humans... maybe the bond between Niki, a human, and Ranboo, a hybrid can prove that humans and hybrids don’t always have to fight or live in hate. Maybe the two can finally learn to work together.


	7. Tubbo Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witch hybrid Tubbo

Personally I feel like it would make more sense for Tubbo to be a witch hybrid rather than a bee or goat hybrid. He likes to preform exorcisms, experiments, and he even has tried out witchcraft before. 

Yea thats kinda why I like to see Tubbo as a witch hybrid


End file.
